


evaluation

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	

evaluation  
Clas saß, ein Tablet auf dem Schoss balancierend, in dem kleinen Container. Der Sportchef blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster in das wilde Schneetreiben von Lahti, wo der Wind ihnen wie immer das Leben schwer zu machen gedachte, und tippte mit dem Stift immer wieder gegen seine Zähne. Den größten Teil des Papierkrams hatte er bereits hinter sich gebracht, der Kaffee, den Andreas im vor gefühlten Stunden gebracht hatte, war längst ausgekühlt und angewidert spuckte Clas den eben genommenen Schluck wieder in den Plastikbecher und schob diesen von sich. Eigentlich hielt ihn nichts mehr in dem Metallcontainer, um den die Windböen klagend heulten, aber das leere und kalte Hotelbett lockte ihn ebenso wenig wie das schreckliche finnische Fernsehprogramm.  
Mit einem Seufzen öffnete er ein neues Blatt des elektronischen Notizblocks und setzte den Stift auf das Display. Mit gerunzelter Stirn dachte er einen Moment über das momentane Team nach. Alex mochte noch beschwichtigende Worte finden, die ihm die Presse und wohl auch die Fans abnahmen, aber ihn konnten die schönen Worte nicht blind machen, er sah die Wahrheit. Tande, so sorgfältig aufgebaut, begann zu schwächeln, der Weltrekordhalter steckte in einer Krise, Forfang war zwar ehrgeizig genug, um gewinnen zu wollen und schaffte es auch gute Leistungen zu bringen, aber ihm fehlte nach wie vor die Konstanz. Johanson schlug sich tapfer und war, so musste Clas zugeben, eine wirkliche Überraschung. Stjernen war wie in den Jahren zuvor schon, das zuverlässigste Glied des ganzen Teams, aber auch nach all den Jahren wollte er sich einfach nicht zu einem Siegspringer formen lassen, ihm fehlte der Biss. Tom schien sich nach all der Zeit im Continentalcup endlich wieder gefangen zu haben, seine Trainingsergebnisse aus den letzten Wochen waren auch durchaus vielversprechend und außer Kenny gab es wohl niemandem, der aus diesen vielen Sportlern ein funktionierendes Team formen konnte.  
Und, ein Team, das brauchten sie dringend.  
Seine Gedanken wanderten weiter, zu Andreas, Magnus und auch zum zweiten Österreicher in ihrem Team, Hörl.  
Und natürlich Alexander, der seit beinahe einem Jahr nun die Freuden der Vaterschaft erlebte und dessen Blick trotzdem immer wieder zu Lars Haugvad zu wandern pflegte. Wahrscheinlich war sich Alex seiner Blicke auf ihren norwegischen Sunnyboy gar nicht bewusst, aber Lars, der von je her aller Aufmerksamkeit gewohnt war, hatte sie natürlich bemerkt. Und so hatte Clas in den letzten Wochen oftmals zusehen, wie der Physiotherapeut sich geradezu präsentierte, wie er sich räkelte und dabei sonnengebräunte, und wie Clas durch den Zwilling wusste, verführerisch weiche Haut zeigte, wie er lächelte und dabei seinen einzigen Mangel, den schiefen Vorderzahn aufblitzen ließ oder wie er einfach über die vollen Lippen leckte.  
Der kleine Stift strich mit schnellen, kraftvollen Strichen über das Display des Tablets, als Clas plötzlich das Verlangen ergriff eine Liste mit allen Vor- und Nachteilen eines Haugvads im Team aufzustellen.  
Pro:  
\- Exzellenter Teamplayer.  
\- gibt detailliertes Feedback.  
\- sehr erfahren  
\- kann Daniel trösten  
\- redet Klartext  
\- kann Fannemel beruhigen.  
\- kommt mit allen anderen sehr gut zurecht  
\- mag Stöckl  
\- Sinn für Humor  
\- kommt gut mit Stöckl zurecht 

Der Stuft hielt inne und Clas las die Punkte noch einmal leise, änderte einige Formulierungen und rieb sich nachdenklich den Bart, als er sich entschloss nun zu den Nachteilen zu wechseln. Ungeduldig nahm er die Unart mit dem Stift gegen die Zähne zu klopfen, wieder auf und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bevor er dann zu schreiben begann.

Contra:  
\- Zwillingsbruder von Anders  
Es war seltsam Lars immer und immer wieder zu sehen. Und auch wenn Er und Anders, an dem Clas sich erfreute, Zwillinge waren, so meinte der Sportchef doch jeden Tag mehr Unterschiede zu entdecken. Aber, trotz aller Unterschiede weckte alleine die Anwesenheit von Lars das lang niedergekämpfte, aber immer wieder aufflammende dunkle Begehren nach Anders tief in Clas.  
\- trägt selbst im tiefsten Winter Flipflops  
\- kaut beinahe ständig Kaugummi  
\- teilt Kaugummi mit den Slowenen  
\- praktiziert zusammen mit seinem Zwilling Yoga  
\- praktiziert halbnackt zusammen mit seinem Zwilling Yoga  
\- verpasste ein Training in Oberstdorf, weil er nach einer Nacht mit seinem Bruder verschlafen hatte  
\- trink – und partyfest

Hier zögerte Clas für einen Moment und überlegte, ob er das nicht doch auf die Seite mit den Vorteilen schreiben sollte. Schließlich schüttelte er aber den Kopf und fügte rasch den nächsten Punkt auf der Liste hinzu.

\- lenkt Alexander ab  
„Wo ist er?“  
„Er ist zu spät.“  
„Und, wenn ihm was passiert ist?“  
„Stöckl, er ist erwachsen. Lars kann auf sich selbst aufpassen ...“  
„Und wenn … LARS! Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!“  
\- mag Alexander

Noch einmal ließ Clas seinen Blick über seine eben erstellte Liste wandern und seufzte, als er feststellte, dass der letzte Punkt fast wortwörtlich mit einem der Punkte aus den Vorteilen übereinstimmte, „Mag Stöckl ...“ Beinahe hätte er diesen Nachteil eines Haugvads doch wieder gestrichen, aber schließlich entschloss er sich doch, beide Einträge zu behalten, beschrieb das doch tatsächlich die Beziehung zwischen Trainer und Physiotherapeuten.  
\- übt einen schlechten Einfluss auf Alexander aus  
„Die Besprechung hätte vor fünf Minuten anfangen sollen! Wo sind Stöckl und Haugvad? Sie sind schon wieder zu spät!“  
„Wo wohl … Lars wollte Alex noch eine Atemtechnik zeigen ...“  
„Stöckl ist doch so schon wieder so verspannt ...“ Vilberg grinste.  
„Als ob das durch Atemtechniken besser werden würde ...“  
\- Alex brachte Lars Deutsch bei und nun unterhielten die beiden sich in einem für alle Anderen unverständlichen Gemisch aus Englisch, Norwegisch und dem nahezu unverständlichen Dialekt aus Alex‘ Heimat

Clas hob den Stift und scrollte zum Anfang der Notiz, waren ihm doch noch weitere positive Aspekte eingefallen.  
\- sehr nützlich, wenn Alex in einer seiner mürrischen Nachdenkphasen rutschte  
\- Alex lachte wieder mehr  
Manchmal ertappte Clas seinen Trainer und Freund dabei auch ohne Grund über das ganze Gesicht, zu grinsen einfach nur weil Lars in den Raum getreten war. Es hatte schon einmal eine solche Zeit gegeben, damals war es aber Tom gewesen, der diese Reaktion hervorgerufen hatte und Clas erinnerte sich auch noch, als dieses Lächeln schließlich erst dunkler geworden und letztendlich vollkommen erloschen war.  
\- bleibt auch nach Trainingsende noch und arbeitet  
„Braucht noch jemand eine Mitfahrgelegenheit? Ich fahre in fünf Minuten mit den Jungs zum Hotel … Fannemel schläft schon im Auto und die anderen sind auch fertig. Was ist mit dir, Lars? Sollen wir dich mitnehmen?“  
„Nein, ich muss noch die Sachen für morgen zurechtlegen. Aber, danke Clas!“  
„Alex? Willst du mit?“  
„Nein, muss die Auswertung noch fertig bekommen ...“  
„Es ist schon ziemlich spät, seid ihr sicher?“  
„Stöckl kann mich mitnehmen.“  
Alex nickte nur und grinste, „Ich liefere ihn schon sicher zu Hause ab.“  
\- die Berührungsaffinität von Lars färbt ab  
Wieder hielt Clas‘ Hand inne und dachte über den letzten Punkt nach.  
Alexander war immer freundlich und offen gewesen, aber die Berührungen hatten sich denn doch auf Schulterklopfen oder kurz durch die Haare fahren beschränkt. Aber nun, mit Lars im Team hatte sich das geändert. Vorbei war es nun mit dem etwas steifen Schulterklopfen, stattdessen wurde einfach umarmt. Für Lars … Nein, natürlich für beide Haugvadzwillinge war diese Berührungsaffinität vollkommen normal, konnten beide jemanden doch fünf Mal in einer Minute umarmen und hatten, wenn betrunken, auch keine Hemmungen jemanden direkt auf die Lippen zu küssen oder denjenigen förmlich auszuziehen.  
Clas konnte nicht verneinen, was er sich in den letzten Wochen und Monaten langsam aber stetig hatte entwickeln sehen. Diese liebevollen … nein fast schön gierig herbeigesehnten Umarmungen waren längst nicht mehr auf Erfolge des Teams und irgendwelche Feierlichkeiten beschränkt, sondern sie schienen nun auch ganz normale Begrüßungen zu ersetzen. Aber sie wurden auch zur Aufmunterung genutzt und auch zwischendrin zu jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit.  
Und nun, wo der Sportchef darüber nachdachte …  
Alex war niemals der Kuscheltyp gewesen, aber in der Gegenwart von Lars -und zwar nur der von Lars, wurde er zu einem. Lars war noch, obwohl alle Athleten längst im Hotel waren, noch immer hier … Alex hatte hier noch zu tun …  
Stift und Tablet wurde nun vorsichtig beiseite gelegt, als sein Verstand plötzlich Schlüsse zu ziehen begann. Eilig griff er nach seiner Teamjacke und trat in die eisig kalte Winterluft Finnlands hinaus. Nach wenigen Schritten durch das erleuchtete Areal, erloschen die großen Flutlichter mit einem leisen Knacken, das im starken Wind beinahe wie ein Seufzen klang und einzig ein winziges Licht in der NRK-Sendekabine hoch an der Schanze kämpfte nun noch einsam und verloren wirkend gegen die hereinbrechende Dunkelheit.

Lars hatte gerade seine Lippen um die Spitze von Alex‘ Schwanz gelegt und die Zunge, genüsslich wie um einen Lolly um die Länge geschlungen, als er plötzlich das laute Hallen von Schritten in den leeren Gängen, welche die Kommentatorenkabinen verbanden, hörte. „Lars ...“, Alex biss die Zähne zusammen und konnte den leicht leidenden Laut, als der Norweger von seinem Schwanz abließ und sich dann wieder aufrichtete, „Shhhh.“ Nacht Haut rieb an nackter Haut, als Lars sich gegen den Größeren lehnte und seine Lippen auf die des Österreichers presste, „Nicht sprechen ...“  
Beide lauschten mit angehaltenem Atem auf die Schritte, die nun direkt vor der dünnen Blechtür innegehalten hatte. Alexander löste nun widerwillig den Kuss, um an Lars nackter Schulter vorbei zur Tür zu spähen. „Hast du abgeschlossen?“, wisperte er atemlos in das Ohr des Jüngeren, als er den dunklen Schatten, der durch den Türspalt sichtbar wurde und auch in ihr helles Refugium hineinragte, entdeckte, „Lars …!“ „Mmmmh ...“, brummte der Physiotherapeut, bereits wieder deutlich abgelenkter, da er nun seine Lippen in Alexanders Nacken presste und sie dann provozierend langsam über den Hals bis zum bei jedem der hektischen, erregten Atemzüge, hüpfenden Adamsapfel wandern ließ, „Was … abgeschlossen?“  
„Die Tür, verdammt ...“, stieß Alex hervor, aber Lars zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Keine Ahnung … Interessiert mich auch nicht ...“ „LARS!“, dieses Mal klang der Österreicher schärfer, aber Lars rieb seine Wange an der rauen, bärtigen Nacken des Älteren, genoss das Gefühl und würde die deutlichen Kratzspuren in den nächsten Tagen auch stolz für Jedermann sichtbar zur Schau stellen, „Hast du etwa was gesagt, Alex?“  
Fast hätte der Österreicher genervt mit den Augen gerollt, aber Lars war mittlerweile, ohne den Hautkontakt zu unterbrechen, an ihm hinuntergeglitten und ließ seine Zunge abwärts über die erhitzte Haut wandern. Seine Zunge tauchte tief in den Bauchnabel ein und der schnelle Atem des Physiotherapeuten kitzelte nun die Spur aus dunklen Haare, die den Weg zu Alexanders Schwanz vorzeichnete und ließen den feinen Flaum sich aufstellen.  
„Jemand … an der Tür ...“, plötzlich schienen die norwegischen Vokabeln vollkommen unbekannt geworden zu sein, als Lars die zuckende Erregung mit der Nase anstupste und Alex wisperte es auf Deutsch. „Das ist Clas ...“, murmelte Lars, der nun vor Alex kniete und dessen Mund nun auf der Höhe seines Schwanzes war, „Aber, keine Sorge, der weiß ja, dass er anklopfen sollte … Setz dich auf den Tisch …“ „Clas? Nein … nicht jetzt … Lars! Wieso Clas?“, versuchte der Österreicher aufzubegehren, aber Lars leckte über die pochende, sich unter seiner Zunge anspannende Länge und grinste, als Alex kehlig grollte und seine großen Hände in das weiche Haar des Jüngeren grub. Gewaltsam, um Lars von weiteren Unanständigkeiten abzuhalten, zog er den Norweger zu sich nach oben und küsste ihn fordernd  
Die Schritte entfernten sich, verklangen in den langen Korridoren und nur noch ihr schwerer Atem und das stetige Jaulen des Windes war zu hören.  
Erstaunlicherweise weckte das nun doch Lars‘ Aufmerksamkeit und er runzelte die Stirn, während er an seiner kussgeschwollenen Unterlippe nagte, „Schade, ich dachte Clas würde klopfen ...“ „Mir egal ...“, murmelte der Österreicher und beuge sich vor, um Lars auf die Nase zu küssen, „Lass den Eisbären … Hast du da unten nicht noch was zu Ende zu bringen?“ „Kein Clas? Wäre dir denn einer der Kommentatoren lieber? Immerhin ist das ihr Raum … In den wir eingebrochen sind und auf ihrem Tisch Sex hatten ...“, murmelte Lars und löste sich kurz, um auf die hastig zur Seite geschobenen Zettel, der beiden Experten, die sich nun unordentlich über den Boden der kleinen Kabine verteilten, zu sehen, „Mmmmh … Evensen … Jacobsen Beim nächsten Mal können wir sie ja mitspielen lassen … Welcher von beiden ist dir denn lieber …?“

Clas lehnte sich schmunzelnd an die Wand des Sendecontainers, als er dem leisen, über das Rauschen, Heulen und Klagen des ewigen Windes kaum verständlichen Wortwechsel lauschte und setzte dann weitere Vorteile eines Haugvads auf die Liste.  
\- sehr talentierte Hände.  
\- sehr talentiert auch mit der Zunge  
\- experimentierfreudig  
Brummend betrachtete er die Liste ein letztes Mal, bevor er sich von der Wand abstieß und nach seinem Handy tastete und dann die vertraute Nummer seines eigenen Haugvadexemplars wählte.


End file.
